


took you by the hair

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Chanyeol likes giving himself over to Jongdae, likes the exhilaration that comes with Jongdae being his only tether to reality.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	took you by the hair

**Author's Note:**

> i. saw all the. < 1k fics and. decided i wanted to. also. i guess.

Chanyeol thinks Jongdae looks absolutely stunning like this, hair falling into his eyes and those absurdly long eyelashes fluttering whenever he thrusts _ in_. “Pretty,” He says, lifting a hand to run through Jongdae’s hair. 

His boyfriend laughs, chest rumbling, and _ oh_, it feels good, so good with Jongdae’s cock punching inside of him. “You think I’m pretty, baby?” Jongdae asks, leaning forward and bracing himself with a hand on their headboard. His hips flex, and Chanyeol tosses his head back at the pleasure that zips up his spine when he feels Jongdae’s cock fuck into him again.

“The prettiest,” Chanyeol gasps, arching his back and trying to fuck himself back down onto Jongdae’s cock, his thick, _ gorgeous _ cock. “Please, Jongdae, fuck me harder.”

Jongdae tuts, but does as he’s requested, pulling back and plunging his cock back into Chanyeol’s hole, making him shout out in pleasure as he’s drilled open. Jongdae’s so good at this, fuck, Jongdae’s good at _ everything_, but he’s so damn good at making Chanyeol fall apart with his hands, his mouth, his cock.

“Good boy,” Jongdae praises, and Chanyeol moans, feels his own neglected cock leak more. “Best boy, aren’t you, baby? The best boy, so open on my cock. Baby, you were made to be here, weren’t you, hm? Underneath me, _ begging _ to be split open on my dick. Say it, baby.”

Chanyeol gasps, trying to speak through the tears of bliss clogging up his throat. “I was—_fuck_, Jongdae—made to take your cock, made to beg you to fuck me open, until I’m gaping for you, _ please_.”

He feels more than hears Jongdae’s answer groan, and then Jongdae’s pulling out, and Chanyeol’s on the verge of tears, scrabbling for Jongdae to put his dick back in, to continue to fuck him open. “Turn over, baby,” Jongdae commands, and Chanyeol’s body starts moving before he even begins to understand Jongdae’s words, props himself up with his knees spread wide.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jongdae hisses, running a hand down Chanyeol’s spine. He shifts forward on his knees until the head of his cock is just touching Chanyeol’s hole, red and puffy. He groans at the sight, the way Chanyeol spreads himself for Jongdae to take, as much as he wants, in any way he wants. He pushes his cock back into Chanyeol’s inviting heat, grips onto his hips, and begins to fuck him in earnest.

Chanyeol _ wails_, and it feels so fucking good spread out on Jongdae’s cock. He has nothing he needs to know, not a care in the world but being Jongdae’s cocksleeve, letting Jongdae use him for his pleasure. 

“Baby, you’re so good for me,” Jongdae groans. “So fucking tight, baby, _ yes_, when you clench just like that.”

“Want to be good for you, Jongdae,” Chanyeol pants. He’s having a hard time holding himself up on his hands, but he will, he _ must _, in order to be a good boy for Jongdae, to continue getting the praise that Jongdae’s doling out. “I’m your best boy, right?”

Jongdae coos, leans down to bite harshly into the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder. Chanyeol moans, shuddering, enjoying the pain that bleeds into pleasure, and his arms give out under him, face pressed into the pillows. “Oh, baby, of course you are,” Jongdae says, licking over the bruise he’s marked Chanyeol with. “My very best, the only baby boy I’ll ever want.”

Chanyeol preens, clenches around Jongdae’s cock both in thanks and in pride, and Jongdae exhales sharply through his nose. “Such a tease,” Jongdae comments, with the air of someone talking about the weather. His hand comes forward to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair before he’s gripping it and _ pulling_, forcing Chanyeol _ up_.

“_Fuck_, Jong_dae_—” Chanyeol about screams. He clenches on Jongdae’s cock even harder, afraid of losing his balance, and it only makes Jongdae moan louder. He has no way of balancing himself, could fall forward any second if not for Jongdae’s hand in his hair, and the lack of power is thrilling, so fucking exhilirating that he doesn’t have any agency and Jongdae’s the only thing keeping him tethered.

This is what he’s here for, giving himself entirely over to Jongdae, knowing and trusting that he’ll take care of him. Chanyeol has nothing to fear, here, can just let all his inhibitions go and enjoy all that Jongdae is willing to give him.

“Fucking _ gorgeous_,” Jongdae spits, fucking his cock deeper, _ harder_, into Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol moans, cock swinging wildly beneath him and leaking into the sheets with how hard he is. “Yes, baby, take my cock, fucking _ take _ it.”

Chanyeol writhes in Jongdae’s grasp, desperately clawing at the sheets while he cries. “Please, Jongdae, inside me, come inside me, wanna feel you—”

“Yeah?” Jongdae asks, panting with exertion. “Want me to fill you up, baby? Keep you wet and stuffed full of my come?”

“_Yes_!” Chanyeol sobs, desperate for it. “Please, Jongdae, please, I need it, need you to keep me full!”

“_Fuck_,” Jongdae snarls, eyes rolling back in his head as he fucks into Chanyeol a couple more times and spills into his willing, pliant body. He lets go of Chanyeol’s hair, lets him fall down into the sheets and chases the last of his high.

Chanyeol sobs, squirming, needing release but knowing he can’t have it until Jongdae says he can. “Jongdae, please, let me come,” He cries, hoping Jongdae will be merciful. “Please let me come, Jongdae.”

“Of course, baby,” Jongdae gives in, pulling out and guiding Chanyeol onto his back. Chanyeol gazes up at him, pretty eyelashes clumped with tears, and Jongdae kisses him softly. He wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s erection and jacks him off, hard and fast and _ too much_—

Chanyeol moans, voice breaking as he comes all over himself, one hand desperately clenching the sheets and the other searching for Jongdae’s hand to hold. “I love you,” He whispers, blinking up at Jongdae.

Jongdae smiles down at him fondly. “As I you, baby.”


End file.
